


More Than This

by king_gaara14



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, consider this as a work of immature, just an imagination, please forgive me for the grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_gaara14/pseuds/king_gaara14
Summary: I’ve never had the words to say,But now I’m askin’ you to stayFor a little while inside my arms,And as you close your eyes tonight,I pray that you will see the light,That’s shining from the stars above,'Cause I can’t love you more than this,(More Than This -1D)





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters here. Please understand that I am a beginner when it comes to writing :)  
> #OtakuStuff

4 Years Ago

It was dark outside the building where darkness started to embrace the whole world while the sun was kissing the Earth in her full glory. Moon can be seen afar as if he was peeking on the sun as they played hide and seek.

The two story building where the walls were painted with creamy white wall, maroon colored roofing and the gutters were of chocolate brown. The secluded place was far from the busy side walk where horns can be heard.

No distraction.

Nothing!

The inside of the building was also painted with dark green. That isn’t even an abandon building but they make sure to paint it as if it is one. The cracked along the walls as if it is some kind of a ruin of thousands of years aged building at the left side of the city.

Inside the building where screaming and crying can be heard from the neophytes that are being tortured to quit. There’s also a little hint of laughter that can be heard inside. Thirteen boys and girls aged 18 years old, naked, was lining up with their eyes fully blind folded, legs were slightly parted in nearly foot away from each other and hands covering their capital as if their life depends on it.

“Say it one more time!!” from behind the line of thirteen blindfolded boys, someone has shouted.

“We love Alpha Beta Phi!!” they shout it in unison up to fifth times.

“Number 1, step forward,” Ordered by the other boy from behind them.

“Yes master!” the boy who was about 5’7 in height and has the smallest body built among them panting from the hit he incurred immediately complied.

He was thoroughly blindfolded as if darkness is the only sanctuary he can have. Laughter filled the whole room when he trembled clearly with his whole body shaking.

“Who among of those idiots at your back do you wanted to quit?” another voice from behind said.

The boy did not answer the question and another hit has kissed the back of his thigh. He just hissed while gritting his teeth through the contact of the wooden paddle in his bare skin. Another full swing strike kissed the back of his thigh and he screams out loud. He wanted to curse and kill the one who strikes him but he suppresses himself from doing so.

“Answer!” Another voice said.

“No one master.” And another one full swing strikes has kissed the back of his thigh and he hissed again. Pain can be seen through his face where bead of sweats rolling from his forehead to his chin while carefully holding his capital with his two hands.

“Who are your friends among them?”

“No one master.” He answered. If he wanted them to survive he has to betray them once and they will betray them again for their own sake. Though there are two among them who didn’t know, he still answers it with a lie.

“Liar!” 

He almost deafened at the contact of the man's hand on his cheek but he still stood there. Did he just slap me? He asked himself and he got the answer since he felt it again on the other side of his cheek. Great! He slaps me twice.

“Did your parents teach you how to answer when someone asks you a question?” the stern voice of the man speaking into his right ear sends chill to his spine and make him shiver to the sound of his voice.

Before he could answer, he felt three successive full swings strikes in the back of his thigh that makes him hissed louder and harder. He almost cries to the pain he felt.

Three hours more and he can’t feel his legs anymore; his voice has become hoarser as the time passed. He screams his lungs out every time the wooden paddle got its contact to his bare skin. He can feel the blood dripping from the cuts he has at his thigh. He is ready to give up but he think of his best friends who are at his back, he can’t leave them and make them suffer as much as he can, so he decided to stand still and endure the pain from the hazing.


	2. Broken Hearted Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support kudos. I really appreciate everything you said and everything you do. Ganbatte kudasai!

[Byakuya’s POV]

I flattened my back at the wall of the school building. I’ve been waiting here for almost an hour and I can’t still see the face of my girlfriend. I mean ex-girlfriend. Where the hell is she? Sigh. She didn’t tell me to wait here but I still did. After I caught her kissing her classmate at her dorm, here I am waiting for her to talk to me.

That’s how stupid I am. Yeah, I know I am. I don't need to remind myself of that.

I heard students rushing out from their class; I stood straight and roamed my eyes to find her. I furrow my eye brows when I see her walking while holding hands with her fucking classmate. No, I guess it’s her fucking boyfriend.

Her smile faded when she saw me. “Bya-,” she called me, but didn't even continued.

I grinned and cursed under my breath. I just can’t hide the bitterness I taste in my tongue when I saw them. “Hi,” I wanted to slap my face for the tone but then again, she deserves it.

“I told you, we’re over.” She said, her voice can still sends me into overdrive, especially when we’re in her bed. My heart fell on the floor when she said those words. I know we’re over but hearing those words again make me sick and want to kill her damn boyfriend.

I let out another silent sigh. “Oh yeah,” I said. “Yeah, we’re over. I--” struggling to keep my damn to keep my fist in my side while talking to her with his -- “I just wanted to confirm it.” I smile in the sweetest way that I can, I wanted to tell her with those smile that I’m no longer interested in her. “So, I’ll go ahead. Thank you very much.” I slightly bowed to them before turning my back and gritted my teeth in frustration.

What the fuck am I doing there at the first place? She already said that we’re over two days ago. What the fuck did I tell her? I combed my hair with my fingers in frustration. This is so insane of me.

I walked out from the building and headed to our HQ. Maybe, I can find peace over there. I need to breathe and I need to think hard of what happened a while ago. Did I really deserve to be dump by her? She’s not even the most beautiful girl in the world. Damn her. Tsk!

“Ouch!”

Did I run into someone? I knitted my eyebrows together with a questioning look to someone on the ground with his ass on the cemented floor that covered the pathway. I put both my hand in my hips while looking at him.

“Didn’t you see me bastard?” he said, half yelling.

I chuckle. Why did I find him cute with those slightly disgusted face with his big fashion glasses? “What?” I tease him.

“Are you deaf?” he helps himself up and dusted it while looking at me.

“I heard you, loud and clear. Want me to repeat what you’d say?” I sarcastically answer him.

He clenches and unclenches his fist.

“At the first place, you don’t own the pathway. Secondly, who the hell are you?” I’m getting pissed off. He doesn’t even know me. He doesn’t even know who he is talking to.

“Uh-huh, yeah, I don’t own the pathway. Why? Did you own it?” sarcastically, he asks while crossing his arms in front of his chest but I can still see that he was shaking inside. Shit! His voice is sexy and more erotic into my ears. What was that?! Fuck you brain.

“So, you don’t know me. I see.” I said while rolling my eyes. “Get out of my way.” I motion my hands to shoo him away. I’m not in the mood to bully a freshman who doesn’t even know who I am.

“Dah! As if I’m interested in talking to an idiot like you,” And he passed me.

But I grabbed his hands before he can get away. “What did you call me?” I shoot him my signature glare and I can feel his arm trembling in my grip. Yeah, so he’s not that brave just like he was a minute ago.

“Idiot—” he said, unsure of what he was saying.

I cut him by throwing my fist for a straight punch directly into his nose before he can speak again. That is just a slight punch to introduce myself to this bastard who just calls me an idiot. I know I’m not that smartass guy really with straight A’s just like those nerds in this school but I know how to put myself in place and even though I got A’s in my other subject I didn’t boost myself in front of someone who is questioning the ability of my brain. So he doesn’t have the right to call me, Byakuya Kuchiki the great, Grand Chancellor of Alpha Beta Phi, President of the Student’s Council, Captain of the Soccer Team, an idiot.

He cried in pain while the blood is dripping through his nose. Oh, I just break the rule of the university. No fighting inside the campus premises. I guess that’s number 13 or 14 of the school’s students hand book, whatever. “Next time, know who you are talking to, idiot.” I pointed my middle finger in his forehead since he is, I guess, around 5’7 or 5’8 compared to me who is standing 6’3 “Never cross my path again or else I’m gonna send you straight to hell.” And I walked away. I’m the one who is allowed to call him that way and not the other way. Serves him right for defying me!

 

\----------------  
I opened the door of the HQ with a loud bang that even those who are passing near the office can hear it. I throw myself at the couch that seems so inviting for me to hug myself.

Memories rushing through my mind, it’s been four years since we, with my best friends, joined this popular fraternity in this university. We are graduating in Senior High School that time yet we are the bravest batch since we all survive the three days rough and hard hazing that after three days we are send directly to the hospital. We even offered Shinji’s virginity to the gay member of the initiating team and until now, Shinji is still pissed with us every time we will be talking about it. His ass is still a virgin, though.

I can still remember how Mayuri cried the first time the hard wooden paddle kissed the back of his thigh, it’s priceless. He even curses while screaming. We almost laugh when he shouted ‘Fuck you all!!’ twice and how Sui-Feng and Renji beg us to quit since we haven’t seen the sun for three days straight.

A smirk has appeared in my face, then suddenly my mind drifted to someone I run into a while ago. Whoever he is, he does not deserve to occupy my mind, besides we will never see each other again or else I’ll make his life a living hell.

I’m lying in the couch with my left hand in my forehead. I’m sick, I’m really am. My eyes are getting wet, no, I won’t cry over that fucking dirty woman whom I call a girlfriend 2 days ago. Hisana just dump me and replace me with someone like that, I can’t even describe how disgusted I am with his fucking face. We’ve been together for two years and I love her with all my heart. I’m loyal to her, I never laid my eyes into other woman but her, and I never do anything that can make her decide to leave me. She’s the queen of my heart, the queen of my world and now, she just dumped me. I love her so much that even after she cheated on me, I’m still willing to forgive her and kiss her mistakes away. What did I do to deserve this? Am I not enough for her? Did my -- size of -- is not enough for her? Am I not good in making her happy that she has to find someone else? What am I thinking, really? She cheated on me, period. It’s her fault that she let me go and I’ll make sure she will regret everything she did. She’s not the only girl in the world, she doesn’t deserve me and she doesn’t deserve my love. Fuck her and her fucking bastard boyfriend. They may go to hell, the hell I care.

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Just like that.

 

\------

 

I woke up to the loud voice of Pierre Bouvier of Simple Plan’s Your Love Is Just A Lie. I flick my eyes open when someone was singing with Pierre. I groaned and help myself up. I let out a sigh when I recognize who the hell wake me up.

“Hey, good morning,” This idiot has never failed to piss me off every seconds of my life that goes by the name of Shinji Hirako, Lucifer’s son all the way from hell. His beautiful fucking face is inches from me so I pushed him hard away from me but I didn’t even shake him off.

“Seriously, when did you get those hard muscles of yours? I remember you with these tiny little arms two weeks ago.” I acted it upon my thumb and point finger to emphasize how tiny he is.

“I work it out.” He just said proudly while getting closer to me. “You like it?”

“Get off me, you moron.” And he just grinned wider. “What’s with that grin?”

“I just love teasing you off especially that you are now single and available.” He grinned even wider.

“Nah, you’re not my type.” I teased him back.

“Ouch!” he holds his heart as if it is bleeding. “That’s hurt.”

“I thought you don’t take it seriously.” I chuckled.

He just pouted. “I’m fucking in love with you and you don’t think I’m serious, really?” he teases me back.

“Shut up you dirty asshole. I’m not in the mood.” I said while motioning my hands to him to go away.

“You hurt me, I hate you.”

“Nah, try harder.” I said grinning into him.

He just laughed louder. “Wow, I mean. The great Byakuya Kuchiki was dumped. Is it hurt?” he grins again.

“Of course not, piece of cake.” I said.

“Oh, really?”

I just rolled my eyes to him “Whatever. Seriously Dude, I’m not in the mood.” I told him with sad voice and serious look.

“Ok, ok.” He lifted his hands up in the air in ‘surrender’ way. And get off me “But, seriously, she doesn’t deserve you.” He said. Yeah, that’s my best friend talking over there.

“Who deserve me then?”

“Want me to find someone for you?” he eyed me seriously. Girls are never a problem when it comes to Shinji. This guy really is a sex god, in flesh.

“No.” I shrugged him off. “I wanted to rest.”

“Who is more tired you or your dick?”

“Both.”

And we both laughed.

“I think Renji will be happier now that you’re single.” He laughs.

Yeah, Renji doesn’t like Hisana ever since we started dating and he didn’t talk to me a lot ever since. He keeps a distance between me and him every time the group hanged out together. I didn’t know why but I know he just loved me as his best friend and he is right when he said he doesn’t trust her and that she’ll just hurt me.

I just smiled to Shinji. I need to sort things out with Renji later today. I just need to take some rest since I’m pretty exhausted and worn out for thinking stupid things like the guy I just punch early this day. Him? Seriously? Why did I have to think of that bastard who just calls me an idiot?

Shinji tagged me in my shirt’s sleeve. “What’s with that face?” 

“Nothing, I’m just thinking about someone I run into early this morning.” Jesus Christ! Why did I spill it to him? My mind really needs a hard knock.

“Someone?” he furrow his brows to me.

“Yeah.”

“Girl? Boy? Freshmen?” he is really something when it comes to interrogation.

“Boy, I guess he’s a freshmen since he don’t know me.”

His lips shapes like ‘O’ with questioning look.

“I punch him in his nose and it bleeds badly.”

“That’s harsh of welcoming a freshman, Dude.” He said while shrugging his shoulder.

“I know but he pissed me off. I don’t like him.”

“And oh, you did break a golden rule.” He grinned.

I also grinned, “I know.”

“As always,” We both laughed again until someone slams the door behind us.

“Jesus! You scared the shit out of us.” Shinji exclaims.

“What? I thought you’re already a shit.” Kenpachi grinned to him.

Shinji just showed Kenpachi his middle finger. Kenpachi sits beside me and wrap his arm in my shoulder dragging me closer to him. “Sup Dude?” oh, that’s Kenpachi way of pretending he's concern.

“Get your arms off me if you still wanted to keep it intact.” I said threatening him. He just smiles at me thus giving me an idea to act my threat up to him. I twist his arm away from my shoulder.

“Oh fuck,” he said while rubbing his wounded arm. “You’re such a jerk, no wonder she dumps you.”

As what I’ve expected, everyone knows that Hisana dumped me. It’s the disadvantage when you are pretty popular because everyone knows what happened with your damn life every single minute even if you intended to keep it a secret.

“So you know?” I said, more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah, everyone knows.” He replied. “But it’s fucking hurt.” He added with his hurt face. “I’ll get back to you when I get a chance,” he said while pouting.

“Ewww!!!” both me and Shinji just shouted into him.

We just laughed. Then the gang just barge in, grinning from ear to ear. Seriously, are they happy that I’m hurt and single and dumped and broken and miserable? And they call themselves my best friends?

“Congratulations!” they said in unison before pinning me down the floor with their bodies thrown up to me as if I’m a damn bed. With these guys, I’m pretty sure I’ll get over with the break up pretty soon. Wounded and bruised.

“Get the fuck off me!” I yelled to them but they’re just so happy, that I’m broken, I must add. I let out a sigh. “Guys, seriously, get off me. I can’t breathe, you’re so fucking heavy.” I begged and they get off while dragging me up back to the couch.

“So you finally saw that she is just fucking you off?” from behind me, someone speaks. And I know who that is even if I don’t see his damn face grinning at me.

“Yeah, yeah. Happy?” I said, teasing him while chuckling.

“I am.” He said without shame and without even thinking what will I feel about it. That’s a literal Renji Abarai. The asshole best friend of mine ever since we we’re toddlers since our parents are pretty close to each other and they’re my god parents too. And also, his dad is one of the alumni of our fraternity.

He just ruffled my hair and pats me in my shoulder. Renji is the longest friend I have. Literally, I love him as my brother since I’m an only child and he loved me too like his brother since he’s an only child also. That’s one of the common denominator of all of us. We are all an only child and we treated each other as a brother we know we can’t ever had.

“Let’s celebrate then.” Kaien raised his hand just like when you were calling the attention of your teacher and she thinks you will answer her question but you just excuse yourself to go to the comfort room.

“I wanted to rest, seriously. I’m exhausted.” I said.

“Nah, it’s not the time to rest your dick dude, it’s time for you wiggling it in the crowd.” And all of them laugh to that statement of Kisuke.

“I’m not a man-whore like all of you who banged every hole you found.” I teased sarcastically which I earned a smack from Renji. I shoot a death glare to him but he didn’t flinch so I just pull it out.

“Oh, but you can find some pretty blonds at the party.” Shinji suggested.

“I’m not into blonds right now party-monster, I’m seriously tired. You do hear that we are sponsoring the acquaintance ball, right?” I remind them. Yeah, that’s one thing I hated about being the President of the Student’s Council, you have to supervise the school’s activity. Every damn activity!

“Aww, how sad,” Toshiro commented with his puppy eyes that I hated the most. I just rolled my eyes.

Shunsui come over and taps the shoulder of Toshiro and Kaien, “Let’s just do it next time. Let us give Byaku the rest he needed. Besides I have a lot of paper works to do too.”

We all nodded to that then I mouthed ‘Thank you, your highness’ to Shunsui who was just smirking into my direction. He had really the charm to calm down the gang with just one word and I really admired him because of that.


	3. First Impressions

[BYAKUYA'S POV]

After class, we decided to stop by the ice cream parlor along the way. That’s our favorite past time before going home during weekdays and Friday is an exemption since we go to the bar after class.

_Sue’s Ice Cream Shop_

We dragged three tables and connected it as one before I got to the counter to order our food. We have this habit that I, as the leader of the gang, the one that will order our food every time we hanged out in this place.

“Good afternoon sir, what’s your order?” the crew smiled at me then faded when he saw my face while I smirked triumphantly like I won million dollars in a fucking game. Oh, I love this day so fucking hard.

“So, you work here.” I said while putting my chin in my palm.

He just swallows hard.

“I remember telling you not to cross path with me again, right?” I read his badge place at his chest; Ichigo is his name.

I furrow my eye brows when I saw the band aid at the bridge of his nose. I felt a sudden rush of guilt strikes my chest. _Why should I? Tsk. I shouldn’t be because he deserves it._

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He said while looking down as if the floor is the most beautiful thing in the world that needs his attention at the moment.

“Okay, I’ll let this passed for the meantime, but next time I don’t want to see your face again.” I said with stern voice.

He swallows hard again then nodded his head.

“You look so brave when we first met but now you look like a kitten ready to be eaten by a snake.” I chuckled, I didn’t mean to scare him but the look on his face is priceless and I already love bullying this guy.

“What’s your order, sir?” he said in the most polite way.

“Okay, give me 10 bacon cheese sandwiches, 5 cookies and cream, 3 vanilla and 2 coffee crumble.” I said without even looking at the menu. Of course I memorized it all since we are hanging here for over a year and half.

But I didn’t see this guy here. Maybe he’s here not long enough. Besides, I never memorized the names of their crews. I’m not their manager to do it and I’m not fun of memorizing faces and names and the hell I care about them.

“That’s 35 dollar, sir.” He said with a hint of smile. I see him smile. No, maybe I’m just imagining him smiling at me. _Whatever!_

I give him 50 dollar. After punching it to the registry, he gave me my 15 dollar change. I feel the sudden rush of electricity running through my hand when our hands brushes into each other and I immediately pulled my hand away. _What is that thing?_ I turned my back after I pay my order and getting my change in his hand, thinking how weird is that thing I felt a while ago. Is he some kind of sorcerer?

I sits beside Gin who is busy head banging his head to the music in his iPhone. I look around my gang. They look so busy texting or scrolling their phones and never notice the weird face I’m making. Yeah, the typical them. I rolled my eyes to that thought and drag my eyes to the counter where around 10 people are now lining to order their food.

I got the chance to observe the guy behind the counter. He has this puffy cheek and round eyes. His brown colored hair was hidden beneath the hair net. He has this petite body size, which I think makes him sexy and 5’6 or 5’7 height. He looks amusing in his black and pink uniform, the usual uniform of the crews in this shop. His creamy white skin is tempting.

What? What did I say? No, erase that part. I shook my head to the thought. Why did I have to think any of that? I let out a silent sigh. I need to see him more coz he looks so interesting. I chuckled to that.

After waiting for over 20 minutes our food has arrived and so we started to eat it while talking about anything that we could think.

“Where’s your bodyguard King Kenpachi?” his bodyguard always follow him wherever he go just like a loyal dog to his master and it’s weird that he is nowhere to be found.

Kenapchi was once got ambushed by his family’s business rival who want him dead since he is the next head of the family who is a heir to the throne of Zaraki Group of Companies that’s why his father hired a bodyguard to watch over him 24/7.

“I kick him out,” Kenpachi proudly said and we all nodded. That’s weird coz when he successfully thrown out his bodyguard, his father has always a replacement for him. Ah, we see, we just need to wait until tomorrow morning to see another bodyguard tailing with him.

After we finished eating, we then stood up and go out to our cars parked at the front of the place. I hop in to my black Porsche 911 Targa 4S in front of Sajin’s Ferrari 612. _Wow! This guy has no shame in showing the world how rich he is._   We will be heading to our respective houses and be a good sons to our parents to get what we want for future needs.

“What about over night at my place?” that’s Kaien, while leaning on his silver BMW i8 Spyder.

Kisuke just shrugged his shoulder while tapping the hood of his Bugatti Veyron 16. “Uhm, dad wants me at 8PM tonight, so I guess, I can’t go.”

Toshiro lifts his hands in the air and shook his head. “Me too.” while leaning on his white Honda Civic, “I still need to get my baby back, so I need to be a great and good son to them for a while. And that means no party at the weekend.” He is referring to his Ferrari 488 Spider. His dad takes it away from him when his dad caught him having sex with his mom’s best friend’s only daughter at his car.

We all laughed to that since we all know the reason why.

“Okay, so let’s have a party when you get it back.” Gin said while eyeing us at the end of his Ferrari F430.

Seriously, my friends just love Ferrari’s cars. Ferrari must award them for buying such expensive cars. Well, they can really afford it, no doubt about it. But, isn’t it too much? My car, the one I drove now, just worth half of the worth of their cars and I’m not complaining since that’s a gift from Renji's dad when I turned 21 last year, and speaking of Renji Abarai, the rich kid, just hop in my car.

“Where’s your car rich kid?” I tease him while smirking into his direction at the passenger’s seat of my car. I’m referring to his Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita.

“Shop.” While pulling the seatbelt and wrapped it around his waist and oh, his famous one word answer is just so annoying just like his damn face, though I love this guy so much.

I just raise my brows to him in question manner. It’s rare to hear that. He didn’t let anyone touches his car aside from his personal mechanical team. Yeah, you heard me right. He got this mechanical team that fixes his car every time it broke down, but it’s rarely broke down.

“Customize.”

“Huh? You just got it customize last month, right?”

“That’s five months ago, Kuchiki.” He just said and looks away. I just nodded my head to him. When he called me using my last name that means he don’t want to talk about it and I am as willing as a girlfriend to comply to his dying wish since I’m not a fun of talking to this dickhead asshole also.

“Let’s meet at Parkway 8PM tomorrow night.” Aizen announces the so called plan.

“Wait, what?” I look at them one by one. “What’s with the Parkway?”

“Text you later Byakuya Kuchiki.” Shinji said and hopped into his Ferrari Pininfarina Sergio.

“Fuck you.”

He just laughs at me. “Yeah, as much as I want to fuck you too, I have something very important to do.” He teased. “Very important than your ass,”

“I’m not in the mood to fuck you too, slut.” I teased back while grinning.

“I’m in the mood to punch you flirting-asshole if you don’t get in in here in 5 seconds.” Renji called out.

We all laughed at that.

“Just fuck your oh-so-damn-god-of-fuck-wife, Kuchiki.” Kisuke shouted while laughing.

“Don’t worry, Kisuke! I’ll fuck you too after him.” Renji shouted back while grinning.

I open my mouth to speak but when I see all of them just got into their cars and sped up away from us, I decided to just close it. I just rolled my eyes to them and decided to hop in the driver’s seat of my car. I’ll just pester them later about their so-called plan.

“What’s with the fucking?” I let out soft chuckles to my passenger.

“What? Want me to fuck you here?” Renji says

“Why? Is that got bigger now than the last time I saw it?” I teased him. No, Renji was blessed in that department that’s why girls wanted him to fuck them with all his might.

“Asshole,” because he knows that I am more blessed than him. I grin. “And what’s with grin? Want me to prove it to you?”

“Oh no, I’m not in the mood for fucking really, maybe some other time.”

And we both laughed louder at that.

“Shut up!” he just said while laughing too.

I just raise my eyebrows to him then I focus on the road.  “That’s gruesome dude.”

We both laugh at that. We often kid about fucking each other. Well, none of us really take it seriously. We are like a slut fucking around but so far none of our asses got rip with cock yet.

I maneuver the car out of the curb near the ice cream alley and into the main highway.

 

\-------- 

I drop Renji at the gate of their mansion. The three story mansion was painted in blue and white with mix design of western and European houses. Renji's room is in the third floor, literally, he owns the whole third floor. His mom designed it as she was an Architect. Their large lawn was covered with green grass that was perfectly trimmed twice a month. I remember playing soccer there when we were in primary school.

“Wanna go inside?” Renji snapped me from my train of thoughts.

“Nope, I wanted to go home and fix something.” I said.

“What is that something?”

“Hisana.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still chasing after her?” he shoots me his deadly glare.

“Nah, I just wanted to get over her and throw all her things out from my room.” I said nonchalantly.

“Good. I’ll crash there tomorrow?” He said and just hop out of the car. “See you tomorrow Kuchiki.” And go inside.

“Same to you Abarai.” I shouted. I shook my head and drove away.

 

\-----

 

After parking my car at the garage I went up straight to my room to do something I need to do. Pick up everything that belongs to Hisana in my room and burned them down as I get over with her.

“Good afternoon young master.” Two maids at the stairs said in unison and bow their heads to me. I just nodded to them and sped up my pace up to my room.

I wish our house got an elevator so I don’t have to climb up into these stairs. I slammed the door behind me not caring the maids that were startled upon hearing the loud bang of my bedroom door.

I search for the box I called with Inoue, our maid, to get for me and she rushed to my bedroom to give it to me and I start picking up Hisana’s things. I grab all the picture frames that have her faces on it and put it in the box. I open my closet and grab her dress, underwear, shoes and anything that belongs to her. Even the condoms I hide at the drawer of the night stand near my bed and stuck it at the box. I also grabbed her make up at the drawer, her shampoo and soaps at the bathroom and the towel she often uses when she is staying the night before. Even her books, notebooks, bag and everything that belongs to her. I smiled to myself. I know I’m over her as easy as that. For over two years that we’ve been together, I never thought that she would stuck her things in my room like she owned it. Her things are disgusting.

I shook my head when I saw the stickers and posters she had post in my bedroom wall. That sucks! I didn’t even know how I agree to put those in my wall.  Then I wonder, do I really mean when I say I love her? No. do I really mean when I say, she will be the one I’m marrying in the future. No. Did I really mean when I say that I will love only her and no one else? No. That’s why as easy as this, I moved on.

I drag it out of my room and into the open lawn. My mom would kill me if she sees me near her greenhouse but since she’s not here, I’ll do what I wanted to do.

I fished out the lighter at the back of my pants pocket, yes I smoke if I’m stress and my days this week are very stressful and so I stuck a lighter in my pants pocket in case I wanted to smoke everywhere I go. I started to light the notebook and throw it on the box. The fire started to scattered within the combustible materials at the top and then to the hard frames underneath. The fire becomes ablaze and started to burned down everything in the box into ashes.

“Jesus Byaku, what the hell are you doing!?” my mom shouted behind me and I turned to her with a grin.

“I’m just getting over with my ex, mom.” I said unflappably.

“Who’s ex?” she crosses her arms in her chest while raising her brows to me.

Oh, that’s my mom. She doesn’t care about whom I’m going to have a relationship with as long as I’m happy and fine. She doesn’t even care to know them, well; I don’t like introducing my girlfriends to her also. So we’re even.

“Hmm, someone who has vagina, I guess.” I answer her with my sarcastic tone. She just rolled her eyes.

“You’re such a jerk.” She said.

“But you love this jerk, aren’t you?” I grinned.

“Yeah, and you’re abusing my love and kindness.” She said back with a smirk.

“Coz you gave it freely.”

“I’ll take it back one of these days.” She teased with a grin.

I laughed to that. This woman really knows how to handle my attitude and I love her very much for that. She’s the only woman I want to love for the rest of my life and my dad is the luckiest to have her as his wife. My parents are not perfect. They are the same as the other parents in the whole world. They work hard for my future and gave everything I need and everything I want. But one thing is for sure, they didn’t forget to give me love and all.

“Come,” she motioned me to come closer to her.

“Why?” I raised my eye brow.

“Just come, you bastard.” She said with annoyance look.

I scratch my nape before coming closer to her. “What now?” when I’m an arm length away from her.

She wrapped her arms around me for a hug. “I love you son.” She said.

“Eww, how old am I? Five?” I chuckled but hug her back.

“Yeah, you’re still my young man even if you grow your penis as long as the empire state of New York.” She said.

“Mom!” I slightly pushed her away from me and show her my disgusted face. I’m 21 years old and yet she’s still talking to me like I’m five.

She just grinned wider. “Why? Did you grow it long like the Eiffel Tower?”

“Now I hate you, why are you asking how long is my genital organ?” I whined.

“Am I not allowed to ask about it? I’m your mother, for Renji’s sake. I saw it longer than your girlfriends. I even hold it when you pees and—”

“Mom!” I whined again cutting whatever she wanted to say further.

“Why?”

“Just stop it.”

“How long is that now? Hmm,” she playfully tapped her finger in her chin to emphasize she was thinking, “I guess it won’t grow longer than the Danyang–Kunshan Grand Bridge.” She grinned.

She’s talking about the world's longest bridge, the Danyang–Kunshan Grand Bridge in China, part of the Beijing-Shanghai High-Speed Railway. That fucking bridge, which opened in June 2011, spans 102.4 miles (165 kilometers). We visited it last year and it’s so fucking long that I can’t even see the half of the bridge when standing at the end of it.

“You’re gruesome.”

“If it grows longer than that, I’ll stop talking about it.” She teased.

“Mom, it’s not funny.”

“I know that I’m beautiful.” She winks. “You got my looks, damn right?” she grins like a psychotic murderer.

I shook my head in disapproval.

“Okay, I’ll go ahead. The old man and I will have a business trip to Macau tonight, so I’ll just pack our things up.”

“How long?”

“Two weeks.” She said with her two fingers up to my face. “No girls in your room Byakuya Kuchiki, or else I’ll cut it down when you gave me a little you in no time.” She pointed her finger in my lower abdomen.

“Okay.” I snatch her hands away from me and rolled my eyes while she’s still have her dirty smile with ‘I’m serious, I’ll cut that thing.’ look. Geez! This 40 years old woman sometimes gives me hard time like a 5 years old girl, “Seriously?”

“I’m dead serious,” she narrowed her eyes to me for emphasis.

“Yeah, bring me something when you get home.” Though she didn’t have to she still wants to hear it from me like I’m a five years old. It makes her happy.

She giggles to that “I will honey.” Then she grouped my face and pushed herself to me and kissed my forehead.

“Eww!!” I said but curl my lips into a smile.

“Just wipe my lipstick off.” She grinned then walks inside the mansion.

I just smile into her retreating back and averted my eyes into the box that turned into ashes in time. I let out a silent sigh. No _girlfriend_ until I find the perfect one. I chanted to myself.


	4. Won't Last

**[ICHIGO’S POV]**

I stretched my muscles when Ms. Martinez announces that we can now go home. I have a smile on my face. I need rest after long hours of standing behind the registry. I pushed myself into the locker room at the left wing of the building.

I open my locker and get my backpack. I slowly stripped my clothes off my body and folded it and put it inside my bag. I can feel my back cracked when I straighten it against the locker. Those four hours really makes me sick.

“You are going home now?”

I turned around and see Uryuu, my co-worker at the front of his locker. “Yeah, I have a lot of assignments to finish.” I said. Then I sling my back pack in my shoulder. “What about you?”

“Yeah, wanna go home together?” he asks with a smile.

I smiled back. Uryuu knows I always walk home alone and every time he offered to walk with me I always decline. I wanted to be alone. It’s rare for me to walk with the others even eat with them or even mingle with them when breaks from work come.

“Uhm,” I scratched my head while shyly smiling at him.

“I know, just be careful in your way home.” He said and then turned out after locking his locker.

I follow him outside.

“Bye Ichi,” he said then wave to my direction.

I just follow him with my eyes. Uryuu is a closet gay, I know because he said it to me two months ago. It’s not that I’m a homophobic that’s why I keep on declining him every time he asks me to go home together, but, I just don’t want to get closer to him. I rather go alone than having someone with me. Someone said that, if you let them be with you, you have to trust them and in my case, trust is the hardest thing I have to give.

My thought visited a familiar memory from my past that until now it makes my chest clenches.

_“Come, let’s go to the arcade.” Ggio, my best friend said with a wide smile. We have been friends since we were in Grade 6 and I trust her with all my heart._

_It was my first time to go outside our house ever since my father had me locked inside my room for almost all my life. After my father died, I’ve got the chance to see the world in a different light and with Ggio, I know I can be happy after the hardship I’ve been through. Ggio knows it, the story of my life because I trust her._

_I smiled to her and follow her out of the school premises. We walk the distance from our school to the place she called arcade. I don’t know how that place looks like but then because I’m with Ggio, I let my guard down and come with her to the strange place._

_We enter an alley that has two buildings in each side. I look out the place, it seems like that building was abandoned since the paint has already faded, the wall was dark in color and there was a lot of vines crawling from the floor up to the top of the building. There was an empty can of drinks I always saw with my father at the kitchen of our small house. There’s also an unrolled black snake like thing on the floor. Even the smell of the place was not of the decent place._

_“Ggio, what’s this place?” I finally got courage to ask my friend walking in front of me._

_“This is where we play, Ichigo.” She said. I never got a chance to know the face she is making since her back is on me._

_“Play? What are we going to play here?” curiosity strikes and I can’t take it anymore. Unless she tells me where are we going and what are we doing in that place, I won’t come with her any further._

_She stopped walking with her back was still on me. I also stopped walking behind her. Silence was creeping around us. The thing that can be heard was the wind constantly blowing from side to side._

_“G-Ggio?” my voice cracks a bit and I was trembling inside._

_“We will play, Ichigo,” she said with a smirk. Her eyes darken and I cannot ready her expressions anymore. The smile plastered in her face was like I saw on the TV when someone wanted to commit evil thing._

_“Wh-what are we going to play?” my heart was pounding against my chest and it hurts._

_“We will play the game with a name ‘You’”_

_I was startled when two boys and three girls walk in front of me holding something hard in both their hands._

_“What is this?” I ask Ggio with shaky voice. I’m afraid, trembled when I realize what we are going to do at that place._

_“Ichigo you’re such a lame. I can’t be friends with you anymore. I found great friends and they are perfect.” Ggio said. “And you are such a damn loser that is meant to be played. You are such a pathetic and dirty.”_

_“Gg—”_

_Before I got to continue to speak, someone has just pushed me in the floor and beaten me. They kick my stomach and keep on punching me in my whole body. They continue to beat me up until there’s a visible cut in my arms and in my legs. I can feel my blood soaking my white t-shirt wet. I cried to the pain I’m feeling and begged them to stop. My lips were also cracked and I spit blood in the floor. I cried louder when I see my own blood in the floor. Then I feel someone has just smacked me in the head, harder, and my vision got blurred._

_I stare at Ggio who was standing in front of me and laughing her lungs out._

_“You’re such a loser Ichigo, go and die here. No one will like and want you and no one will love you. Pathetic moron!!” She spit into my face and my I passed out._

I clenched my fist to that memory. Better to have no friends rather than having a friend that betrays you and leave you alone after. I cursed them for doing that thing to me. They are just like my father who beat me every time he sees me. They are the same evil monster and I cursed them until the day I die.

I feel my eyes are getting wet and then a small cry left out my mouth and that small cry becomes louder until I cried out.

I lean on the wall of the building beside the road and slowly sit down with my arm above my knee. I drop my head in my arm and cried my heart out. What did I done wrong to them? Why did they keep on hurting me? My mother, father and my so-called best friend and her ‘great friend’ she called, why did they have to hurt me like that? I trusted them and I loved them. Why did they do that to me?

I won’t let my guard down again. I won’t let anyone comes into my life again. I don’t wanna have friends. I don’t wanna be hurt again. They hurt me once and I won’t let them hurt me again. I’ll play strong and brave if that’s what it means to protect myself from someone like them.

_“You look so brave when we first met but now you look like a kitten ready to be eaten by a snake.”_

Whoever that guy, he seems to read my insides and I don’t like it. We must not see each other again. I will avoid him at all cost. He punches me once, though it’s not that hard but it still broke my nose. I trembled to that and the feeling of him beats up into pulp. I cried louder.

My face lights up when I remember something from two days ago at the afternoon when I gave him his change I feel something weird when his hand touches mine. What was that? It’s weird and I can’t explain it. It’s like electricity crawled into my hand up to my system and it stays in my heart. It’s scaring me from the inside. I don’t wanna feel that again but somehow it’s a nice feeling.

“Everything that’s nice is bad, Ichigo.” I reprimanded myself from feeling it again. It’s unusual and _I like it_. No, no, I don’t like it.

One thing is for sure, he means disaster. He means danger. He means hazard. I should hardened my shield and don’t let anyone breaks it again.

 

\--------

 

I run across the field when the bell rang for my third period for this afternoon, my P.E 101. I don’t want to be late especially that Mr. Herman didn’t want us to be late and will punish us if we do. I try to calm myself down when they are already started without me. That means I’m late and it’s the end of the world for me.

“You’re late Mr. Kurosaki,” Mr. Herman narrowed his eyes to me, “You know what that means right?”

I swallow hard then nodded. Oh God, please help me. He will going to beat me really hard and could kill me because I’m late.

“Go to the Soccer field and fetch all the stray balls.” He ordered me. I know that he is the coach of the school’s Soccer team and it’s not weird, right? But why am I feeling so tense? Is there any problem waiting for me at the soccer field? “And oh, clean them all.”

“Sir,” I beg

“No, go away.” He just said and slammed the door in front of me. It’s good that I didn’t stand relatively near the door or else I really do will lose my nose if that happens again.

I let out a sigh. The Soccer team has a practice today at the field. Most of the members of the team are a bully that is why I didn’t want to be assigned in that team during practice. They will just laugh at me and push me so hard that I can kiss the ground.

Despite my brain’s protest, I still dragged my feet to the field and pray that no one is there to pester me and to bully me. But I’m wrong. They are practicing for the match this coming Saturday, yeah, they must.

I put my sling bag at the first row of the bench. I stretched a little then started to walk at the first stray ball I saw more or less 6 feet away from the goalie. I inhale and exhale before I bend and get the ball at the ground. Before I could straight my back again in standing position, someone has just pushed me harder thus making me face down at the ground. I hissed to the pain I’m feeling.

“Ow, the pathetic moron is here.” And they laughed.

I gather all my strength to pull myself up and just ignored them. I won’t let them ruin my already ruined day.

“Why don’t you fight back, huh? Weakling,” They push me again and my back flattened at the wall that separated the field from the bench. I have nothing I could do but to hissed in pain. I can’t fight them. I don’t want to fight them.

“Loser!” I cover my face and wait for his fist to touch my head or my face but it didn’t come.

“Why don’t you mind your own business instead of minding others? Huh, Kariya?” that’s a familiar voice.

I look up and saw that he just smacked the head of that one who wanted to punch me a while ago. I swallow the lump forming in my throat. He is the one who also punch me and broke my nose weeks ago and told me not to cross his path again.

“You know what, just quit before I could beat you to pulp.” He said

“You can’t just kick me out of the team Kuchiki,” with gritted teeth Kariya guy replied.

“Of course he can, want him to show you what he can do with you, stupid fucktard?” a 6’3 guy gritted his teeth while talking to Kariya. He clenches his fist ready to throw it at Kariya’s face.

“Hey guys. We aren’t here for this nonsense fight, let’s go and practice.” Someone with a messy bun guy shouted while clapping his hand to emphasize them to get faster.

The one who will send me to hell grab the collar of Kariya’s shirt and pulled it up, “If I saw you again doing some shit in here, I promise you. I’ll give you the best exit you could ever have.” He releases Kariya’s collar, “Know your place little fucking shit.” he said then run away and to his team mates.

Kariya gives me a death glare and I swallow hard. What? I didn’t do anything to him and besides I’m not the one who smacked his head but that guy. Oh men, now I remember. He saw me? He did. Oh my god, I’ll be seeing hell in no time.

Kariya runs into the field when the guy with a messy bun called. I let out loud sigh and hold my chest. Oh my, my heart pounding like I am running a thousand miles.

I try to calm myself down and decided to watch the practice. He did saw me and surely will send me straight to hell, well, maybe then I could watch them playing as it is my last time to be seeing them play.

“Defense, Jaegerjaquez!” Mr. Hell Gate Keeper, yeah, the one who will send me to hell, shouted to someone at the field not far away from the goalie.

The Jaegerjaquez guy run and kick the ball who is flying nearly two feet above the ground straight to someone who wears red jersey in number 12 whose name is Abarai. Abarai, upon seeing the ball flying towards him, jumps and catches the ball in his chest and makes it slide down to his leg and kick it back to Mr. Hell Gate Keeper. Oh my— he jumps higher than 3 feet and kicks the ball straight to the goalie of the red team in scissor-like kick. That’s amazing!

The goalie of the red team throw the ball with all his might across the field but the guy with the messy bun catches it into his feet while the ball still rolling. He lifts his hand and signals ‘1’ with his finger and all his team mates scattered through the field but not Mr. Hell Gate Keeper because he is still standing in front of Mr. Messy Bun, he signals his hand in ‘1’ too but pointed it to the right side of the field. Is he telling the goalie where to throw the ball? The red team scattered with Abarai in front of the goalie that is slightly bending ready to catch anything thrown to him. This is cool.

Mr. Messy Bun suddenly kick the ball straight to Mr. Hell Gate Keeper and the latter jump with his scissor-like kick and kick the ball straight to Abarai. Abarai tried to catch the ball but it was so  hard especially when the ball is spinning faster and so he just flip his body so that he won’t hit by the ball while the goalie of the red team jump to catch the ball at the side of the ring but he didn’t. Goal! Wow! I release my breath that I didn’t even know I’m holding.

“Shit! You’re so good in that.” Abarai tells Mr. Hell Gate Keeper and then they bro hug with matching tapping at the shoulder.

“Thank you very much.” Mr. Hell Gate Keeper said while grinning. Yeah, indeed he is very good in that. I didn’t ever expect that he can jump that high. That stunt was very amazing like a professional Soccer player.

They started to walk out of the field and enter the locker room which is at the right side of the field. I walk to the field and fetch the balls they just left. I need to clean them so that Mr. Herman won’t beat me to pulp.

I quicken my pace so I can finish it and go to my job early to earn more. Over time pay can help me a lot with my rent and food and my mom’s vices. I let out a sigh. I needed to really work hard for her. Not that I’m tolerating her but I have no choice but to give what she want or else, I’m not sure what she can do to force me to give her the money she needed.

After I stock all the balls into the storage, I immediately locked the storage and go out of the room. It’s kinda suffocating me. I need to breath and I quicken my pace when I bump into the hard wall. Why didn’t I see this wall before? Hay! I stayed leaning on the wall when I hear the wall talks.

“What are you doing?” oh, the familiar voice. I immediately look up and oh, I’m dead.

“Uhm, uh… I’m sorry. I –uh, I don’t know that you are here.” I said while scratching my nape in nervousness. I’m really dead.

“Of course, it’s our locker room. The question is, what are you doing here?” he ask me and it leaves my mouth partly open. What should I tell him? Shit! I’m sooooo dead!! He furrows his eyebrows to me.

“Uhm, coach Herman told me to clean all the balls you will need in your practice. So, yeah, and I – uhm, I’m going out.” I pointed my finger out and he just look at me. Wow! Congratulations Ichigo, coz you just made yourself a fool. You’re in the outside already and you are pointing the inside of the locker. Damn! “Uhm, I mean, here.” I pointed my finger at the empty lobby. “Bye,” I said and run as fast as I can. No turning back.

Wow! I just run for my life and I guess I did really save my life for today. I turn around to makes sure I he didn’t follow me and smile when I saw no one behind me. I immediately go out and walk up to the Ice Cream Shop where I work for a part time. This day is not really that bad. Really.


	5. The Mighty Long Fall

**[BYAKUYA’S POV]**

I got to the field early than of my team mates. I need to just own the field alone. The match is fast approaching. This is the last match for this semester and the last chance for us to take our third Grand Slam Trophy. This is a challenge for us to finally take down our biggest rival, the Karakura University.

Last match, they almost take us down with only one goal ahead but they just almost did. That’s the sad part, because they didn’t despite the fact that they did everything. I have to push the team to our limits so we can have this match again. I know Kobayashi, their Captain will not let us take this easily, so we need to practice and do our best. Besides, this is the National League we are talking about.

I spin the ball in my point finger while planning my route. When I know what I want to do, I let the ball fall on the ground and start kicking it slowly in a zigzag pattern around the imaginary opponent. The wind blows nicely into my face and that’s make me relax. I played with the ball in my leg until I reach the wall that separating the bleacher from the soccer field.

I grin as I started kicking the ball against the hard wall then back and forth. I make the wall as my opponent. The stronger I kick the harder and stronger it kick the ball back to me. This is a great exercise for my legs to counter the hard knock. I practice my signature kick and my kicks alone. If I want to take the team to the Championship, I have to do this.

I kick more when I realize someone is watching me. It’s the guy I punch and the same with the one leaning on me the other day. He was holding a bottle of water and on his lap is, if I’m not mistaken, a lunch box. I take a look on my wrist watch. It’s barely 11 in the morning. Hmm, how long have I been practicing here? Seems 6 to 7 hours has passed already and my team mates are still nowhere to be found. I’m sure gonna kick their asses as soon as I saw them. I let out a sigh and then I drop my whole body on the ground, just lying there for a couple of minute to relax my system. I close my eyes and just feel the wind blowing against my whole body.

“Hey,”

I open my eyes when suddenly someone just shaken me. “Y-yeah?” I help myself up and just push him away. “What?”

“Uhm, I thought you’re not okay.” He said while scratching the back of his head, “I’m sorry.” He said then turned away.

I just watch him as he walks away from me with his back facing at me. He squats at the bleacher where I saw him sitting a while ago and pick up something. Shit! It’s his lunchbox. Did he just drop it because he comes to me because he thought I passed out here? I winced to that idea. Why did he have to do that? We don’t even know each other for him to care for me like he did.

“Hey,” I shouted to him when I saw him getting off the bleacher and ready to go out. He turned around to face me, “Wait.” I commanded with my hands motioning for him to stop.

I walk to him and then grab him out of the field by his wrist until we enters the locker room which is at the side of the field. He was shock and tried to grab himself away from me but his strength was useless against me. I remember I told him I don’t want to see him again or else I’ll make his life a living hell, well, as much as I love the idea but I’m not into that. I’m a grown up 21 years old for Pete’s sake and bullying is for toddlers.

“Wait for me here,” I said and walk to my locker, “Don’t even try to run away from me if you don’t want me to haunt you to death, get it?” I seriously threatened him. In case he will do it, at least he knows exactly what will happen to him.

He just nodded nervously.

I grab my towel and clothes from the locker and proceeded to the nearest shower stall at the end of the hallway near the lockers. I look at him for the last time before I decided to jump into the shower and strip my clothes before I headed to the shower head.

I sigh in a pure bliss when the warm water hit my bare skin. This is what I really wanted after a long hours of practice. I let the water run down up to my toes for a couple of seconds before deciding to clean myself.

I soap myself from head to toe, slightly massaging my legs. It’s been a while since I did this routine practice all by myself. That was two years ago. Every time I get myself to practice it will be with Renji or Shinji or both of them not me alone.

After I finished my shower I put on my clean clothes and dry my hair afterwards. When I got out from the shower I saw him sitting at the bench fronting my locker shaking his legs like a nervous kid in his first dental check-up. He has this messy morning hair as always and that makes him cute, yeah, I can’t really deny it that he is indeed cute. Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m not attractive to him, I’m just appreciating God’s creation, you know. Fucking silly brain!

“You okay there?” I ask while putting my things into my locker.

“Y-yeah,” he just said.

I locked my locker with a loud bang that makes him flinched and winced a little, that’s actually amusing, “Let’s go.” And he just nodded.

I lead the way out up to the parking area and he just following me like a dog following is master around. I click my key into the door and get in to the driver’s seat as I motion him to hop in and he complied immediately. See? That’s what I call obedient.

“W-where are we going?” he ask when I enters the highway.

“Eat,” I’m not in the mood to explain things to him. It’s 4 in the afternoon already and my stomach is on rampage now like a wild vampire at midnight finding something to munch.

“Uhm, I don’t have money and besides I already ate,”

“Yeah, whatever,” I just said and motion him to stop arguing with me coz he won’t won so he better shut his mouth before I shut it for him.

I drive to the nearest Starbucks at the curb, not so far from the ice cream alley where he is working. For the past few days, I already know his schedule. He works at around 5 in the afternoon up until 9 in the evening. He doesn’t have work in the morning since he has classes from 7:30 in the morning until 3-4 in the afternoon. School in the morning, work at the evening. I can say that his life is pretty interesting.

We stop and go out after I park the car at the vacant parking slot. I motion him to follow me but he stood still so I grab him instead like a five year old. I settle him at the empty table then I got to the counter to order our food. I turn back to him with our food in a tray then settle it at the table.

“Pick,” I said.

“Uhm, no you pick first.” He said “It’s your treat anyway,”

I let out a small chuckle, “Yeah, whatever you say Mr. Smartass. Go ahead and pick,” I said in stern voice.

He pouted and averted his eyes anywhere but me then he grabs the Spinach Lasagna then the Caramel Frappuccino leaving the Chicken Cannelloni and Chai Crème Frappuccino Blended Crème to me. Excellent choice since I don’t like spinach. Well, I hate Popeye because of that. Lol!

“You work at the ice cream alley, right?” I started the conversation.

He nodded, because he stuffs his mouth with the food. It’s bad to talk when your mouth is full. Manner.

“How long have you been working there? We’ve been hanging out there for a year now and I didn’t see you there.” I said matter-of-factly.

“Four months,” he said, “I started there last summer,”

I nodded, “Ok,” now this is awkward. What’s next Byakuya? “Uhm, you are freshman right?”

“Yes,”

“Good choice of school,” yeah congrats for making yourself a fool dude. I mentally slapped my face for that.

He just smiles and that makes my world fully stop spinning. What was that? I let out a silent sigh while munching the food in front of me. We eat in an awkward silence as he keeps on looking at me.

“Is there any problem?” I ask when I caught him staring at me.

“N-nothing,” even he stutters, he looks so damn adorable. I rolled my eyes to him and motion him to stop talking because he leaves me speechless every time he opens his damn mouth.

He started to eat again as I watch him pick his food with the fork. He’s beautiful. He has Chinese eyes with long lashes and dark brown orb that’s really mesmerizing, perfectly sculpted nose that crinkles every time he laughs, and oh he has little dimples too and his slight pink pair of lips which I wonder how it tastes.

Shut up! I slap my thigh for thinking such inappropriate things as I silently hissed from the pain I feel. I did slap my thigh hard to snap me out of my fucking thoughts. Serves me right.

After we finish our food I grab him back to my car. Its quarter after 4 and I bet he didn’t want to be late. The ride was amazingly silence since I don’t want to talk and start the conversation that would be so awkward for both of us. I don’t want to talk. I'm afraid I might say something wrong that will make him stay away from me.

I pulled up at the front of the alley and he just looks at me intensely, questioning, maybe.

“What? Aren’t you working here?”

“Yeah, but how did you know I work at this hour?”

“Uhm, I don’t know. I guess, yeah, I just guess it.”

He nodded then he smiles at me. _Shit!_ I tightened my grip at the steering wheel as I control myself from grabbing him and kissed him until he’s out of breathe for torturing me so damn harsh.

He scratched his head before he speak again, “Thank you.” he said.

I just nodded to him then shoo him out of my car before I can do something to him that I might regret. He slightly bowed at me as his goodbye before he walks to the entrance of the store and I drive home.

 

\-------------

I silently park my car at the garage then pick my things at the back of my car and get out. I saw a black car beside my mom’s car and I don’t recognize it. So I just walk out of the garage and to the entrance of the mansion.

My parents both flew to Venice yesterday for their annual visit to the companies they own. They targeted to finish the visit by the end of the month so it means they are not going home for about a month and I’m so happy for that.  Heard about the mouse playing while the cat is away? That’s probably what I mean.

I pushed the front door open and proceeded to the kitchen to grab something to eat before I isolate myself at my room doing nothing but to stare at my ceiling or else thinking about nonsense things. I let out a sigh before grabbing the handle of the smaller refrigerators door then choose what food I want to stock at my mini fridge upstairs.

“Hi,”

I almost jump into the small window at the kitchen when I heard someone speaks behind me. I immediately turned my head and furrow my eyebrows to the owner of the voice.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” I annoyingly ask her.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” she said.

I grab the basket under the countertops then put all the foods in there. “What do you want?” I sarcastically turned to her.

“I’m sorry about last day,” she started and I just listen to her. “I wanted to make peace with you and possibly be with you— again,” she smiles so sweetly at me and I just yawn.

“You know what? You’re just wasting my time. We’re over and I don’t like you anymore. Get it?”

“But—"

“Shukaku?!” and the butler run in front of me as if he was being chase by the demon in flesh.

“Yes young master?” Shukaku bow down a little to me while Hisana made a little panic.

“Get her out of the house, now!” I ordered him.

He immediately picks up Hisana by her arm and escorted out of the house. Hisana wanted to get back to me but she didn’t match Shukaku’s strength or else I’ll fire him out for not doing his job. I sigh when I heard the roaring of the car faded out of the mansion’s main gate.

“Make sure she won’t get her ass in her again, get it?!”

All of them just nodded their heads to me. I let out a loud sigh and then grab the basket and climb up the stairs up to my room. What the hell did she want? After what she did to me, she will come here and tell me she wants me back? The hell’s wrong with her? I grunted in frustration. I dive in my bed and just stare at the ceiling.

Hisana is the longest relationship I have. She’s the one I thought I would be spending my lifetime with. I’m sure I did love her and not just flirt with her just like what I did to my past relationship. I did want her to be my wife, mother to my children and grow old with. I did made plans with her in the future. Then she ruins everything when she chooses to be with that jerk, when she chooses to dump me because of that fucking dickhead, when she chooses to leave me because of some assholes. Damn her!

I let out another sigh. I shouldn’t be thinking about this, especially that I find someone more interesting than her. I smile to that idea. What if I decided to chase after him? What would it feels like? I used to be chased rather than chasing after someone. Well, there’s always a first time for everything. If I will chase after him, that would be my first time and I love doing my first time with him. I grinned. This is so weird but I love being weird.

I fish out my phone from my pocket then open my messenger. Just want to share this moment with anyone before I explode into pieces and lost my sanity over this weird thing in my brain.

**_‘APHA BETA PHI’_ **

_Me: I have an announcement (grinned)_

_Kenpachi: Yeah?_

_Renji: make sure it’s important or else I’m gonna come there and kick the hell out of you._

_Sajin: I’m all ears (three ears)_

_Shinji: I’m in._

_Shunsui: Did something happen?_

_Me: no, nothing happen._

_Me: I’m into someone._

_Me: it’s weird coz I didn’t want it._

_Renji: eh? What’s with that? Are you addicted with the heroin now? Jesus! That’s mortal sin!_

_Me: Fuck up!_

_Sajin; Shunsui; Kenpachi; Toshiro; Kisuke, Kaien *laughing out loud emoticon*_

_Shunsui: That’s really weird. *grinned*_

_Kisuke: For Byakuya to get addicted?_

_Me: I’m not! Asshole!_

_Kaien: Calm down brats. So what is it huh Byaku?_

_Me: Well, I found this someone just a week after the start of the semester, right after Hisana and I finally broke up._

_Renji: Now that’s weirder than you chasing after that bitch._

_Sajin: can you let him speak first @Renji? *rolling eyes*_

_Sajin; Shunsui; Kenpachi; Toshiro; Kisuke; Kaien: *Like*_

_Renji: Yes your highness._

_Sajin: Now speak Kuchiki!_

_Me: Woah! Relax, the truth is I’m not sure if you guys wanted me to chase after this someone._

_Renji: As long as you’re happy and shit’s at bay, why not._

_Me: then, I’ll take that as a yes. I’m gonna chase after this someone and try my luck on this, just understand me and be happy with me._

_Sajin: who’s this someone then?_

_Me: I’ll let you know as soon as this someone said yes._

_Toshiro: wow! We’ll wait then._

 

Yeah, I’ll do anything just to make him mine. I won’t let others have him but me. I grinned. The question is how can I be able to tell him that I like him? Shit! I’m not gay, I just like him. If he comes to be a girl, I would chase him even more but unfortunately, he falls into man’s body so I’ll bear with it.


	6. Better Now

**[ICHIGO’S POV]**

I can feel my legs like a jelly now. I’m so damn tired for the whole 4 hours of standing at the registry. I can’t surely walk fast now with these legs. This is the very reason why I don’t take overtime. Geez!

“You going home?” that’s Uryuu, smiling at me.

I smile when I saw him already out of his uniform. He is folding his apron at his bag. “Yeah, what about you?”

His face lightens up a bit for that question. He knows that it’s rare for me to ask him about his whereabouts. “Yes, wanna go home together?” he jump in front of me happily like a child on his birthday and now ready to open his presents.

His slightly curled hair was bouncing when he jumps. He is cute in his 5’7 height and a slim girl-like-body whom he called sexy and a bubbly personality. He can make the sun rise in the midst of storm.

“Uhm,” I scratch my nape, “I’m sorry. You know what my answer to that already, aren’t you?”

He bites his bottom lip before nodding at me, “I’m just trying my luck.” He said while shrugging his shoulder to me and adjusting his glasses.

I let out a silent sigh. Uryuu is a great man, it’s just I can’t open myself to him. I’m afraid he would judge me and then left me when he knows about my story. I want to just see him from afar and smile every time he smiles at me. I don’t want to change that for us.

I smile to him before he disappears in my sight. Yeah, I have to distance myself to him, to them. I don’t wanna feel that pain I feel many years ago. Having friends means trouble. I should isolate myself and prohibit talking to them.

I strip myself with the uniform. I need to go and beg for my land lady to give me another chance and promise her that I will pay at the end of this month. If I need to bend my knees and beg whole night I’ll do it just for her to give me another chance.

I put my uniform in my bag after I folded it, lock my locker and sling my bag into my shoulder then go out. I saw my co-workers at the break room chatting while laughing, making plans for the weekend.

“Hey, Ichi, you should come with us this weekend.” Mikasa nudges me when she saw me. She is very cheerful, beautiful and nice. She is 5’5 in height much shorter than Uryuu with a wavy long hair that sometimes she buns it in messy way. She is the only one aside from Uryuu who talks to me as if we are friends.

“Uhm, I have something to do this weekend. I’m sorry.” I decline politely.

“Nah, just let him Mikasa, you know that he can’t be with us. He’s weird.” Allen pulled Mikasa from clinging unto my shoulder, “You go ahead Ichigo, you don’t have to pressure yourself with us coz you are not really invited.” He said with a straight face.

His friends reprimanded him but he didn’t stop and I just nodded to them, “I’ll go ahead then.” I tell them then go out of the room.

I can still hear them laughing and I just let out a silent sigh. See? That’s what I told you. They didn’t like someone weird like me especially when they know my story. I just drag my feet away from the store. I walk at the path I know very well, going to my boardinghouse. Walking distance from the school but not when it’s from here but I can walk that distance to save any penny.

I smile when I saw my boardinghouse from the distance. I inhale and exhale twice before I step forward. I already rehearsed the words I need to tell Mrs. Yamin, my land lady so she can give me another chance.

I lift my feet at the stairs at the porch when Mrs. Yamin shouted my name, “Ichigo!!!!” I swallow hard and frozen at the first step of the stairs.

“How dare you still show your face here!” he yelled.

“Mrs. Ya---”

Before I could finish what I want to say, I already feel the sting of pain in the side of my cheek. The pain scattered up to my ear.  I hissed and tried to calm myself. She just slapped me.

“Get out!! I don’t want to see you again here unless you pay your outstanding balance. You poor bastard! Moron! Pathetic shit!!” she pushed me hard and I made a loud thud when my butt kisses the ground. “Out!!!” she wanted to hit me again but I already flinched away from her. “Don’t go back here!!!” she shouted still.

The passing strangers look at me. I know they wanted to laugh and I don’t care. I grab my bag and sling it in my shoulder. I walk and walk without a sure destination. I don’t know where to go. My tears just flow like a cracked dam. I can’t stop it so I just let it flow. Who cares if I’m miserable? Who cares if I cry like a baby at the side walk? Who cares if my land lady just kicks me out of the boardinghouse? Who cares if I will sleep at the street tonight? No one cares.

I flattened my back at the wall of the building I stopped by and shrink into my feet. I hide my head at the crook of my elbows, still crying my heart out. God, why did it have to happen to me? Why me?

_“You’re such a loser Ichigo, go and die here. No one will like and want you and no one will love you. Pathetic moron!!”_

I bite my bottom lips when I feel it trembling. Oh god, didn’t you hear my cry and my prayers? Why? Is there someone in this world who suffers this much just like me? Did they complain with you? Did you give them a good life after? Why me? Why can’t I have a good life like them?

_“You can’t go away from me Ichigo. You can’t leave me!!”_

“Stop!! Stop!!” I banged my head into the wall, I want it to stop. I want his voice to fade. I want his memories to go. I want to be free from all of this.

_“You can’t go away from me Ichigo. You can’t leave me!!”_

That repeated in my head like a broken record. I’m tired of it. I’m tired of hearing his voice. There is something shining that is reachable from me. I took it, glass, pointed, sharp. Maybe this is the solution to all of this.

I pointed it at my wrist, slowly sliding it forward and back. It hurts. I clench my fist and tried hard to numb myself. I repeated it again, sliding it through my skin forward and back until I can see my own blood dripping from the wound I created to myself. Oh god, what have I done?

I immediately throw it away from me, far from my reach. I cried hard again. It hurts. I don’t want to hurt myself. I have more than enough of those pains. I just wanted to be free from all of these. I let my tears flow and soaked my shirt.

I feel someone was tapping on my shoulder so I looked up to see who the hell disturbed me while making my moment here. My eyes grew wider when I realize who was standing beside me. Mr. Hell Gate Keeper!!

“What are you doing here Mr. Ice-Cream-Alley-Crew?”

I can feel my whole body was frozen when I heard his voice. “Wh-why?” I was shaken inside just like my arm. He said we should not meet again or else he’ll make my life a living hell and that alone makes me tremble and I wanna run away from him.

He just looks down on me with an expression I can’t read and I swallow the lump in my throat. Did I just piss him off?

“Stand up.” He said.

“Wh-why?”

“Just stand up, idiot.”

I didn’t know why but there’s something in me that breaks down when I heard him ordered me like that. I immediately complied then I wipe the remains of my tears in my cheek before facing him.

When he sees me now standing, he then walks to his car. It was beautiful and I can feel my saliva coming out from my mouth. I literally am drooling for the beautiful car in front of me. That’s exactly the car I am drooling in a magazine I always read during my break time from work at Ice Cream parlor. That’s the Mercedes Benz Maybach Exelero, one of the most expensive cars in the world.

“After you drool over my car, hop in.” the owner said while smirking in my direction.

“M-me?” I pointed myself for the disbelief. Is he kidding me? Why did he have to invite me to ride in his beautiful and expensive car? Sure he let me get into his Porsche but with his expensive car like that? God! Did he want to kill me inside his car and then drop me somewhere? We didn’t even know each other aside from that conversation days ago. And I didn’t even know he’s this rich.

“No, I’m talking to your shadow.” He said sarcastically. “Can your shadow talk back?”

I just mentally rolled my eyes and scratch the back of my head.

“Are you coming or not?” he is getting impatient.

I just nodded then get to the side of the car. I pulled it open then sit on the empty seat then I heard the lock click beside me. Then the car moved out of the side of the road up to the main high way. I can feel my heart races like a damn Formula 1 car races for the win and it leaves me hard to breathe.

“Where are you taking me, Mr.?” I ask with shaky voice. It’s like de javu. Did he plan to beat me up in an abandoned area because I show up? Did he mean to make my life a living hell? _God, please._ I silently prayed.

“It’s Byakuya Kuchiki.” He said.

“Uhm, I’m Ichigo Kurosaki.” I silently said, he didn’t ask me but he introduce himself to me so it’s a must that I have to introduce myself to, isn’t it?

“I know. You have beautiful name.” I just open my mouth to say something but there’s nothing that came out of my mouth so I just close it again like a fish out of the water.

“Where is your place?” he snapped out of my reverie.

I was frozen by the question. Why is he asking about my place? Did he mean my house? But I don’t have house because my landlady kicked me out of the boarding house just few minutes or hour ago since I didn’t pay my monthly rent for 2 months consecutively because all my pays where going to my mother like she is some kind of a bank and that I should deposit my money to her.

“W-why?”

“I’ll take you to your house,” While his focus is still on the road

“Why are you taking me to my house?”

“Because I wanted to, is there any problem with that?”

“Why did you wanted to?”

“Because— can’t you just tell me where is your fucking place so I can drop you over there?”

He doesn’t sound like he was piss or annoyed. So I ask him again, “Why are dropping me in my place?”

“Why? You want me to drop you somewhere else?” he said sarcastically.

I shook my head. Should I tell him to drop me anywhere because I don’t have house to stay in? Should I ask him to bring me in his house so I can sleep over in his room?

The car suddenly stopped thus making me kiss the dashboard of the car. I heard him cursed under his breathe.

“Are you okay?”

I touched my already band aided nose and I nodded to his question.

“Put your seatbelt on.”

“Huh?”

He just let out a sigh and moved closer to me, “Did I really have to repeat myself every time I speak?” I was startled with the sudden closeness of his body to mine. His body warmth radiate into mine. His smell fills my nostril and it feels good. I mean, his scent is just like freshly baked bread that makes me drool over again, tempting. He pulled something beside the sit and wraps it around my waist. He looks at me and I can feel my whole body tensed up and a sudden heat touches my face.

“You’re cute when you’re blushing.” He said and his lips curl up into a sweet smile.

“Are you drank?” when I realize that he smells like he poured himself a hard liquor.

“Yeah, but not so, I can still drive.” He said.

“But there are cops roaming around the area, they could catch you and arrest you for driving while under the influence of alcohol,”

He just laughs out loud like it’s the last time he will be able to laugh, “Thanks for the concern, but I’m fine. And for the record, they can’t arrest the son of the famous lawyer in the whole city. They will just put themselves at shame if they do that.”

“Woah! Sakura Kuchiki is your mom?!” literally, I scream. Who doesn’t know that clever and gorgeous lawyer who won every case she handles and not to mention that she is the wife of a very rich business tycoon. Wait, so it means that’s his parents I’m talking about?

“Yeah, that Lucifer’s spawn is my mom unfortunately.”

I smile. How could he call her mom like that? As far as I know, that woman is a very humble human being and very nice to everyone. She seems very strict when she is at the court but she is very polite and cheerful when talking to others.

I just nodded. After all, she’s his mom, he knows better than me since they’re living together. Yeah, news said that they are living together.

“We’re good to go,” he said while looking at the seatbelt that was wrapped around my waist.

I open my mouth to speak but my tongue can’t produce any and so I decided to close it. I let out a sigh. “Thanks.” Finally, I said.

“You’re welcome.” He said and started the car again.

In no time, we are running in the main highway again. I look around and noticed that we are heading to a place I’m not familiar with. I clenched my fist to calm myself from the sudden fear I am feeling. I quietly trembled to the idea of this guy beating me until I’m no longer breathing.

“Since you don’t want me to drop you in your place, we will be dropping at my house. I’m kinda sleepy and it’s not a good idea to drive with a sleepy head.” He explained and my eyes open wide.

“You— your house?”

He nodded.

“No, I mean, you can just drop me anywhere near the school.” I said without thinking what I just said.

“Near the school?” he eyed me at the end of his eyes while still focusing his attention in the road.

I just hummed while I find the seatbelt as the most interesting thing in the world since my eyes are all focus on that.

“You’re kidding me right?” he smirked, I can see.

I shook my head in disagreement. Then the car suddenly stops. I look around the area and it was dark in there with just the headlights on that lighting ahead. Did he want to kick me out of the car and leave me in here? Oh God, please don’t, I’m not really fun of dark places.

I look up to the driver who was just looking to me also. I was frozen when I see his face with his eye brows raise in a questioning manner.

“Uhm, I— I don’t have place to stay right now. I’m— I’m still finding a place to stay since my landlady just kicked me out of my boardinghouse an hour ago.”

But he still catches me up, “Oh, that’s why.” He just said.

I nodded and he drove again.

“Where are we going?”

“I already told you earlier. Don’t make me repeat myself again. I kind of hate it when I always repeat myself.” He explained and I just nodded.

I’m looking at his face and observed his moves. He was so damn handsome with long eye lashes, perfectly sculpted nose and he has this flawless cheek that even pimples are not allowed to dwell. His long straight hair was perfectly cut up to his shoulder and those lose strand makes his face so damn gorgeous. I mean, I don’t mean anything of that. I’m just appreciating God’s creation, right? I averted my eyes away to the road ahead and let out a silent sigh.


	7. Call Out My Name

**[BYAKUYA’S POV]**

The gang called me at around 6PM earlier this afternoon. Kaien invited everyone to the party he was organizing at one of their hotels, the Parkway Royale IV. I arrived late, as usual since I’m the only one who is not really into partying with girls dancing around naked. We are only 21 but they acts as if they are some sort of dirty 70 year old man in a club full of booties and boobies.

“Hey, you’re late.” Aizen come to me and gives me a glass of tequila, I know it from its smell. Men! That’s supposed to be drink in a one shot glass not in a long wine glass.

“I know you don’t have to remind me, idiot.” I said.

He tagged me closer to the gang who was now sitting around a circle coffee table with sofas around it. This is not what I expected but knowing Kaien as the ‘expect the unexpected man’, I just rolled my eyes.

“Are you looking for the nude girls, Dude?” Kenpachi with his dirty grin.

“Nope, I’m just wondering how you guys last long to a party without naked girls around.” I teased with a grin.

“We decided to make it all for us alone.” Gin announces.

“Oh, that’s new.” I just shrugged my shoulder to them.

“Anyway, we still have Shinji to strip for us later.” Kisuke said and pointed to the direction of Shinji who was now nearly to passed out.

“Me?” he said.

“Ahuh!” we said in unison.

He pouted. “No way,” and laid down into the sofa with his head is on Toshiro’s lap.

Toshiro tried to get away but Shinji just tightened his grip into his pants. “Seriously dude?”

“Toshiro baby don’t let them get me.” Shinji pouted to Toshiro’s direction and he just shook his head to Shinji.

We all laughed at that. Shinji and Toshiro is not really that close to each other but when Shinji passed out, he is the one who stays with Shinji behind. Though we take care of each other but Toshiro like to take care of Shinji when he is drunk.

The place becomes hotter though the AC is blowing like the wind of Antarctica. All of them were dancing to the music Shunsui was playing. Yeah, Shunsui has this talent in mixing music and scratching the disc like a professional DJ.

At around 12 midnight, I was already drunk. I can feel the whole place is now slightly spinning into my head. My lips become numb and my feet become light that I can’t stand straight on my own. The food I eat during dinner was dancing in my stomach and I wanted to puke but I suppress myself to do so. I don’t want them to see it.

“Guys, I have to go. I still have to supervise the whole preparation tomorrow morning.” I bid my goodbyes to my friends at Kaien’s place. I’m referring to the Acquaintance Ball that the Student’s Council is organizing at the same time sponsoring. Yeah, I’m not popular just because my parents are rich or because I’m the Captain of our school’s Soccer Team but also because I’m the President of the fucking Student Council.

“But there are still three cases of beer left,” Kisuke says as he was shaking his empty bottle of beer in his hand.

“Next time.” I said.

“Ok,” “Bye Dude,” they almost said in unison.

I just wave my left hand to them and go straight to the door. I need to go out there immediately as I felt like I’m about to puke already.

“Be careful on your way.” I heard Renji behind me.

“Yeah, I know.” I smile though he won’t see it since I have my back to him.

“Message me when you’re home, bastard.” He said, I know he was smiling too.

I wave my hand to him and dismissed myself away from them and into the elevator. I leaned back my head into the wall of the elevator. I am a messed. The strands of my hair was flying across my face, my shirt was slightly crumpled and was soaking wet with sweat. Nah, I need to go home and freshen up myself.

I drove away from the hotel at a minimum speed and I was about to cross the next intersection when I suddenly feel my stomach churned and I feel a large lump in my throat that need for released. I immediately stopped the car at the side of the road and go the vacant area to vomit.

“Fuck!” I cursed under my breath, I shouldn’t drink that much coz it makes me feel sick. I shouldn’t let them mixed the drinks so I can know what am I drinking and to prevent myself from over drinking it.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my palm. “I hate it.” I was about to go back to my car when I heard someone was crying like it’s the end of the world after someone just dumped him. Guess what, he is not the only one who was dumped by a girl whom he loved but I never cried that loud for a fucking slut who replaced me with a bastard who doesn’t even know the meaning of presentable. I gritted my teeth.

I look around for that someone so I can tell him to stop crying because it’s not worth it. She’s not worth to be crying for, that he can still find someone else who is more deserving of his love and worth to be loved. I laid my eyes into someone who is curling into the side of the road with his back leaning against the wall. I slowly walk into him with a zigzag pattern but I don’t care. When I’m a feet away from him, I feel like I know this guy. I tapped him on the shoulder and was taken aback when I finally realized who that was.

“What are you doing here Mr. Ice-Cream-Alley-Crew?” the first words that came out of my mouth.

He said something but I didn’t really hear it. My head is spinning around and his words are not registering into my brain so I decided to take him away from here and we can talk about the reason why he is crying and maybe I can get some sleep.

 

\----------

 

I’m looking at the guy at the passenger’s seat at the end of my eyes. When I saw him earlier, he was crying his heart out that even those who are around can hear it. He looks so broken and dumped.

I smile when I saw him drooling in the sight of my car when I invited him to step in. we don’t know each other, we just mere acquaintances where our first meet is not that good since I punch him right into his nose for calling me an idiot. But then, the second time we meet I know we will be meeting a lot and I am always looking forward to those days I’ll be meeting him. That electricity I feel like a thousand voltages runs into my system when our hand brushes, damn! That was pretty amazing.

He didn’t mean to spill it out when he told me about his place. I know that he was kinda misfortunate coz he won’t be working part time if he was not but I don’t expect him to sleep anywhere else but a decent house. I wonder where his parents are, or did he still have parents?

When I suddenly stopped because I saw some patrol cars ahead, he kissed the dashboard of my car then I realized he was not wearing his seatbelt. I ordered him to put his seatbelt on but he just opened his mouth so I decided to do it for him. I pulled the seatbelt from the side of the seat he was occupying and wrapped it around his waist and he turned beet red. He was so damn cute when blushing, did he know it?

I drove my car into a familiar route. I heard him whimpered but I don’t care. I pulled my car at the entrance of the mansion and step out of the car. There will be someone who will take care of my car and park it at the parking area so I didn’t have to bother in doing so. I opened the passenger’s seat for him to step out but he struggled to pull the seatbelt so I squatted into his side to pull it for him. He bite his lips when I’m an inch away from him, I smirk.

I dragged him along to the inside of the main mansion. I saw how his eyes widen when he see the whole place. Well, the five story Japanese style mansion is kinda the exact replica of the Himeji Castle and was kinda of astonishing when you first step on there. The mansion was painted by the large lagoon in front and the bridge leading to the main entrance was amazing. There were fishes living at the lagoon and swans swimming at the water. There are lots of flowers and bonsai’s around, pebbles at the pathway and it’s really captivating.

I just smile at him then dragged him to the small bridge that connected the main gate to the mansion’s entrance. We kick of our shoes at the entrance where the maids were already waiting. I didn’t talk to them that much. I would rather sleep than have some chit chat with them.

I take him to my room at the third floor of my house. My parents are not around and the maids and guards don’t care so everything is fine. I pushed the door open and immediately lie down at my bed forgetting that I have someone with me.

“Uhm,” he said clearing his throat.

“Oh,” I immediately rise into the side of the bed and scratch my nape, “Uh, there’s a closet over there,” I pointed at the second close door near the night stand, “You can get clothes for sleeping there.” I said then lie again with my back.

Silence…

“Hey,” I called out and he was startled and jumped two feet behind him. “Sorry.” I said then get up. I enter the door I’m telling him a while ago and opened the cabinet and pulled the clothes. “Here,” He was just eyeing the clothes in my hands which is a pajama and lose t-shirt as if asking what to do with those clothes. “There’s a bathroom over there,” I pointed on the next door, “Wash yourself and so we could sleep.” I said.

“I – I’m fine with this.” He said.

“No you’re not. So go to the bathroom and wash.” I ordered him.

“No seriously, I’m ok.”

I furrow my eye brows to that statement of him. I opened my mouth but decided to shut it off instead I stand up and then grabbed him, after I put the clothes at the king size bed, to the bathroom.

“Uh, I, uh—” while struggling into my grip but he don’t have that so much strength to resist me so at the end I won the dragging battle.

“Strip or I’ll strip you.” I threatened him as I strip my own clothes leaving my boxers on even if my brain is chanting for him to let me strip him. Silly brain as always!

His eyes grow wider when he saw me almost naked. “What?” and he blushed, shit! He’s so damn adorable. “You want me to strip you?” I teased and he shook his head twice. “Good, then strip yourself if you don’t want your clothes to get wet.” He just scratches his head but slowly stripped his own clothes.

I open the shower and step on it. As I was busy getting my whole body wet, he was just staring at me.

“Hmm?” He shook his head again and I grabbed him into the shower.

He resist at first but when the water soaked him, he just let out a sigh and let the warm water run freely into his body. He seems to enjoy the water but suppress himself since I was around. His creamy white skin glistened when the water hit it. His body is of a girl, slim with no hint of muscle and he has flat stomach. He didn’t work out, I concluded. His Chinese eyes roamed around my body and he swallow hard. I chuckled. Is he a gay? That’s cool.

We keep on eyeing each other as we finished bathing. We both step out the bathroom with the towel hanging around our waist. I grab him and motion him to sit down on the chair in front of my study table while I stumbled at the medicine kit near the closet. His eyes get wider when he saw me with the alcohol, cotton, bandage and a Betadine when I came back to his view.

I sit at the edge of the bed and pulled him with the chair closer to me, “Your hands,” I ordered him. I’ll be a doctor soon so it’s pretty obvious that I know how to dressing a wound.

He hesitates at first but when I look at him in his eyes he gave in. He handed me his arm and I saw the cut in his wrist near the pulse. The blood was dripping from the wound, it’s not that deep but still. I wet the cotton with the alcohol and started cleaning up his cut, he hissed when the alcohol get to his cut and winced. He wanted to grab back his arm but I grip it tighter.

“I—it hurts,” he said almost at the verge of crying.

“It’s okay,” I started to blow his wounded wrist to ease the pain and he relaxed. I get another roll of cotton then wet it with the Betadine and rub it to his wound. He hissed again but didn’t try to snatch his arm again. After I cleaned his wound, I wrap it with a clean bandage for dressing.

I look at him when he inspected his newly dressing wound, “Thank you,” he said and smile at me.

I just shrugged my shoulder to him and nodded. I’m pretty tired but his smile takes it away all of it. I got the chance to inspect his upper naked body when he lowers his head to test the wound if it still hurts. He is beautiful. Damn! How could I say that? I immediately averted my eyes when he looks up.

I motion him to get up and change into his pajamas that I prepared while ago before we both take a shower. After we change into our sleeping clothes, I lie down the bed with my back and close my eyes. “Lie down.” I said without even watching him. He walks into the side of the bed and slowly lies down with his arm covering his forehead.

“Can I ask you?”

He tenses so I rolled to his side and he replied, “Y-yeah,”

“What happened to your wrist? Did you cut it purposely?”

He nodded, well, I guess he didn’t want to lie. “Why?”

“I don’t know, I’m just thinking that if I die I’ll be free.”

“Free from what?”

“From everything.” he just said, I can feel that he don’t want to talk about that and so I keep my mouth shut. If he wanted to talk about it, he will talk. No need to force the topic.

Then we fall into an awkward silence.

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothing,” He said without even looking at me.

“Oh, really?” I guess I’m up for an hour of conversation. It makes me calm myself too from the side effect of alcohol in my body.

He just nodded and just keeps my mouth shut. Another silence slips between us and we are just looking in no particular object around. I feel my whole room spinning. I close my eyes and open it again.

“Can I ask something Mr. Kuchiki?” he asks and I laughed at the serious tone he used as well as the honorifics.

He looked at me with an amused look, “I’m sorry. Just call me by my name, please.” I said with a peace sign and a pleading tone.

“-----”

“Byakuya.” I corrected him since he seems to forget my name. “What is that you wanted to ask?”

“Why did you bring me here in your house?” he has this expression I can easily read, he is sad and I don’t know the reason.

“I don’t know.” I shrugged my shoulder in denial.

“Did you feel pity towards me so you brought me here?” there’s a hint of tears that threatened to fall from his eyes but he keeps it at bay.

I looked at him. I have this habit of reading someone’s feeling by looking at their eyes and I know what he feels. He didn’t want sympathy. He didn’t want someone’s pity.

“Hey,” I called and he looks at me, “I don’t feel like that,” I said.

“Then why?”

“I want us to be friends.” I said, I don’t want to say anything aside from that. I don’t want to be an insensitive and touch his feelings without permission.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to be your friend.”

“But,” he paused to think of what was he going to say or something to continue, “I’m not worth to be a friend especially to someone like you, I don’t have anything. As you see, I’m just a poor guy who can’t afford to pay the rent for my boardinghouse and----” he let out a loud sigh, “I’m just nobody.”

I smile to him. “I don’t care.” I said with a stern voice, “I’m not asking your opinion anyway and I’m not asking you to be my friend but rather telling you to be my friend. See the difference?”

“But, why?”

“Because I want to, whether you like it or not, do you hear me?”

“But,”

Before he could continue I cut him, “One more but and why and you’re going to regret that you open your mouth.” I threatened him. I’m not fun of answering damn questions like that and I hate dramatic conversation and such.

“Byakuya,” he called me.

“What? Are you going to say your but’s and why’s again?” I beam to him.

“Thank you.” He said and my heart just melted like an ice cream under the heat of the sun and I can’t even catch every piece of it as it flows directly to the person in front of me.

Damn! “Welcome.” I just said with a wide smile.

He smile and then something crystal rolled out into his cheek.

“Shit!” I cursed under my breath, “I didn’t hurt you, aren’t I?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know why but, I’m glad I met you.” He said with a smile.

I nodded. “Good.” I said. “And I’m sorry about your nose.” I grinned.

“It’s okay.” He said while wiping away his tears and drying his check with the back of his hand.

“Blame it to the girl who broke my heart.” I said out of nowhere.

“Hmm, I blame the girl who broke your heart.” and he smile sweetly.

Damn you for smiling like that. I thought, “So, you don’t hate me?” instead, I said.

“No, as what you’ve said, let’s blame it to your girlfriend.”

“Ex,” I corrected him.

“Yeah, to your ex-girlfriend,” he said with a smile.

I smile to him. I don’t know why but he swept me easily though we just talk to each other just now I feel like we already know each other very well.

“What are you going to do to me when I say another set of but’s and why’s?” he ask and I was caught off guard.

“______”

“Thinking?” he teases.

“I’ll kiss you until you’re out of breath.” I said, meant to just whisper it.

He turned beetroot red.

“I said you will be going to regret it but it seems you like the idea.” I grinned while teasing him.

“N----no,” he whined.

And I just laughed. “Nah, you’re so damn adorable when you’re blushing.” I said and he grabbed the pillow and covers it to his face and I’m sure he was as red as blood now.

“Aqqqqwertyuioashjkl!!” He murmured something I didn’t hear and so I grabbed the pillow away from him and he grabbed it again from me, thus the grabbing battle begins again.

“Give it to me.”  He grabbed the pillow in my grip.

“Get it if you can.” I grinned.

“Ok, it’s yours anyway.” He retreated and grabbed the duvet instead and covers half of his body with it.

“Oh c’mon, you’re ruining the fun,” I said disappointed to his early retreat.

He just look at me and smile so I smile also, then I realize I’m drunk and if I don’t behave I might puke my intestines out of my mouth in no time and that will be the most embarrassing moment for me.

“Goodnight Ichigo.” I said and slips into the duvet beside him but keep a comfortable distance between us.

He smiles at me, “Goodnight Yuya.”

“Yuya?”

“I realize I’m not fun of calling someone in three syllables so I’ll cut it and instead call you the last syllable.” He explained.

“Oh, ok.” I just said while smiling. “Goodnight then Mr. Weird.” I chuckle to that. He didn’t reply and I don’t bother. I just close my eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
